


New Contact

by spacedreams



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Chance Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Racing, Shadow wears jeans..., Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedreams/pseuds/spacedreams
Summary: Sonic encounters Shadow by chance and takes the opportunity to try and get something he's wanted from his rival for a while.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	New Contact

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this exercise!

Amy had told him it was a waste of money, especially since he didn’t have much to begin with, but Sonic had thrown an arm over her shoulder and told her _ don’t worry about it! If they try and charge me for speeding, I’ll just run away until my heroic standard of morals kicks in. _

She hadn’t been impressed, giving him a rough slap on his side and sarcastically daring him to get in trouble with the law, which, in hindsight, had not been a good idea. If there was anything that would make Sonic be even more reckless than usual, it was someone daring him, whether they meant it or not. 

_ Well, _ Sonic thought, looking over his new car with approval before raising a Chaos Emerald above his head and blinking out of his house with it, _ time to take this baby out for a ride. _

He had recently purchased a Chaos Series Mach Three, a type of speed racer that had been made with him in mind apparently (though it did not get him a discount). The exterior of the car was a bright red with a neon yellow stripe down the middle, the interior black leather since Sonic knew he couldn’t trust himself to not spill chili dog on white seats. The car, as great as it was, still couldn’t go as fast as him, but sometimes there was nothing like a good reckless drive around the tall mountain ranges of Chun-nan. 

Sonic whooped, his ears pressed flat against his head from the wind and a soft purple windbreaker wrapped around his wiry frame. Below him, the village shrank with every turn he made around the mountain, the town lights flickering as the blanket of clouds grew thicker. The turns became riskier as gravel broke apart from under him, the speed of raging tires crumbling the mountain roads, and as Sonic felt the air turn thinner, his smile widened. 

“Now this is what I call a Sunday drive!” he hollered, his hands clutching the steering-wheel in excitement. His eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings and reassuring himself that he was alone. “_H__ell yeah!” _

The wind whipped around him as his speedometer jerked past 2300 miles per hour. Sonic felt his heart race as half of his car was propelled over the edge before righting itself on the road. He suppressed another whoop, knowing his voice would carry at this height. Before he knew it, his car was coming up to the peak. There was a small shrine up there, for whom Sonic didn’t know, but he was always careful not to crash into it so he slowed the car down considerably, only barely missing knocking himself out on the steering wheel as he slammed on his breaks. 

He swiftly unbuckled himself of the various seatbelts and parked his car, turning it off and tossing the keys on his seat without a care in the world. Up at the peak of the mountain, the sky looked like a painting. It was nearing dusk, the purple and pink hues of the fading sun coloring the sky. It was a breathtaking sight, and Sonic leaned on the hood of his car to admire it. 

The moment was quickly interrupted when the roaring sound of an unmuffled motorcycle made its way across the mountain range. Sonic felt his smile drop before it came back even wider than before. 

_ No freaking way, _ he thought amusedly. If his day couldn’t get any more interesting, Shadow had to step into the game. _ Maybe he’s feeling restless today too… _

The two hedgehogs’ meetings were sparse and always ended up with Sonic unsuccessfully badgering Shadow for his phone number. He wasn’t trying to seem desperate or anything, but sometimes it just made more sense to text Shadow directly if there was a mission he could possibly be interested in instead of having to be directed by GUN’s operator system (only to be sent to Shadow’s stiflingly professional work voicemail.) Sonic’s smile fell for a moment as frustration took over his emotions. While he himself was stubborn, if how many times Tails had groused at him over it was anything to go by, his rival was twice—dare he even say _ thrice_—as stubborn. But out of all the times for Shadow to rain on his parade... Sonic came to the conclusion that this must be a sign. 

_ A sign of what? _ Sonic pondered when he heard Shadow’s motorcycle come to a dignified halt, a couple loose pebbles clinking against the ground. _ A sign that maybe today’s the day you’ll yoink his number. _

“Ah,” Sonic said out loud, turning his head to glance at Shadow when he heard a low growl. “Oh hey, Shadow.”

“Hedgehog!” Shadow shouted. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

The biohog was wearing clothes, Sonic noticed, more specifically a casual GUN uniform. His outfit was form-fitting, and comprised of a long-sleeved black, athletic shirt donned with GUN’s logo as well as dark jeans with a black belt. 

“Damn, they make you wear jeans?” Sonic said in response, his face cringing in sympathy. “I bet they burn off when you _ really _ start skating, huh?”

Something sinister flashed across Shadow’s face, prompting Sonic to get in a defensive pose, but before the hero could move, a bullet thud into the rock mere centimeters from him. Sonic weakly chuckled as he looked up at Shadow, who looked ready to shoot another one. 

“If you drive like that again on this mountain range, you’ll cause more rock slides,” Shadow deadpanned after a couple tense, awkward minutes. “Be an idiot at your own peril, not others.”

Sonic scoffed. “That’s rich coming from you, mister!”

Shadow harrumphed, turning to go back to his motorcycle before Sonic hopped from his car and reached a hand out toward the other. “Wait! Okay, I agree that was pretty stupid. I’ll pick up any, _ er, _ big rocks if you need me to…” he trailed off, shuffling around awkwardly before settling with his hand on his hip. “It’s just—”

“Here it comes.”

“Shadow, it’s called the Chaos Series Mach Three! What a dope name! It looks pretty awesome too, doesn’t it.” Sonic made various gestures toward his car, all failing to impress the agent. “It clocked in around 2367 mph on my way up!” At Shadow’s withering glare and a glint of fang, Sonic visibly wilted against his car. “What if I drive fast back down and don’t cause a rock slide, hm? What are you going to do then? Arrest me?”

Shadow narrowed his eyes, a hint of a smirk on his lips. Sonic gulped at the sight, shoving his hands in his pockets as his feet took a fighting stance. “No, I would repossess your car. You would be breaking the law. You already did. Say goodbye to your license, hero.”

“Okay, okay… nothing above 500mph,” Sonic attempted.

“20mph or I’ll make you regret it,” Shadow snarled, his no-nonsense tone making Sonic grimace. 

“That’s—”

“A normal speed for an aged mountain road for everyone else _ but _ us, hedgehog. Do not waste any more of my time.”

Sonic crossed his arms, eyeing Shadow curiously and taking note of the way the other stood as still as a statue, even his eyes not leaving Sonic’s. It was unnerving, and Sonic was quickly feeling awkward about the intense eye contact. He cast his gaze to Shadow’s quills. They were the only thing that moved, swaying delicately in the wind, deceptively soft. Not even his legs twitched when Sonic glanced at them, the jeans tight around the muscle. Sonic turned his eyes back to Shadow, the other’s gaze still unmoved. If anything, it seemed the agent hadn’t appreciated his attention. The biohog’s face was flushed with a bright green hue, alien in the way it glowed from his skin. 

“Why are you here, in Chun-nun, Shads?” Sonic asked, pointing a finger at his rival with lighthearted suspicion. “Let me guess—”

“It’s confidential.”

“Yeah, _ that_,” Sonic rolled his eyes and turned to walk to the edge of the peak. He came here to test his car out, but also to daydream and sightsee. He had been planning to drive back down the mountain but Shadow was actually right for once, which meant he had a little more time to chill before he needed to get back to start dinner. “GUN really makes you go everywhere, don’t they?”

“Crime is not in just one spot, hedgehog. I go where I am needed. Now, what about you? What are you doing here. Chun-nan, of all places! How did you even get your car across the world?” Shadow asked, his irritation palpable, before the biohog’s eyes widened in shock and exasperation. “You _ didn’t_.”

Scratching at his face, Sonic reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald. He pressed his body flat against the door of the car when Shadow zipped to stand directly in front of him. The agent practically emanated body heat, which Sonic wished he had as the wind picked up and lashed against his jacket. 

“It was just a teeny Chaos Control… no harm, no foul,” Sonic said lightly, swiping his hand with the Emerald to the right when Shadow lunged for it. “Bad hedgehog,” he chided, wagging his finger mockingly. 

Before he knew it, he was keeling over, eyes shut and saliva filling his mouth as pain skyrocketed from his stomach. Shadow twisted the fist that was crushing Sonic’s stomach, and the blue hero groaned painfully in return. Sonic managed to open his eyes and aim a deadly punch toward Shadow’s wrist. Before it could hit, Shadow yanked his hand back. Sonic’s lips pressed together. 

“You could at least let me hit you back,” the hero complained while speedily tapping his foot. “This isn’t fair, I was just joking.”

“And yet, you always manage to go too far,” Shadow retorted, his posture deflating just a little. Sonic gave his companion a mischievous smirk before planting his foot right on top of Shadow’s stomach and _ kicking_. The biohog jerked back at the speed of sound, his body flying across the mountaintops. Sonic whistled before looking expectantly at the space where Shadow just stood. Within a second, Shadow had appeared back at his previous spot. The fading red light of his emerald disappeared within his quills as the Chaos Control wore off. The agent's fur was ruffled, his chest was heaving, and one of his hands were balled into a fist. 

“Ha_, _ and you say _ I _use cheap tricks,” Shadow said, crossing his arms. “It appears we are even. Still, hand over that Chaos Emerald. I might use it later on.”

Sonic let out a short laugh. “You want me to forfeit my Chaos Emerald because you _ might _use it? How am I supposed to get back home?”

“You have a communicator. I don’t see the problem,” Shadow stated, his expression cold but his eyes bright. 

Sonic offhandedly noticed how tight the sleeves of the agent’s shirt were, stretching out over muscles just a little bigger than his own. _ Shadow looks good in clothing_, he thought before clearing his throat. He opened his mouth to reply with something equally snarky but when a questionable idea suddenly came to his mind, he stopped in his tracks. 

Shadow looked at him curiously, taking in Sonic’s rigid stance and watching the hero’s hands slide down to his blue hips. Sonic shot the biohog a disarming smile before leaning toward him. 

“How about a deal, Shads?” Sonic said, and the confidence in his voice drove Shadow up the wall. “What do ya say?”

“And tell me, what does this ‘deal’ include?” The agent asked with a surly expression. 

“You, me, a Chaos Emerald, and your phone number,” Sonic replied, raising an eyebrow when the soft, bright green flush came back to Shadow’s face. Sonic could have sworn the agent’s ears were also green. “Uh, that is, I’ll give you my Chaos Emerald, making life considerably harder for myself, if you give me your phone number. It’s a pretty good deal if you ask me.” The hero couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but if he actually managed to get Shadow's number he would count his day as a complete success. 

“...”

Above them, what seemed like billions of stars shone in the night. The moon was bright, full, and comforting. Wispy clouds decorated the sky, shimmering in the moonlight. Sonic hadn’t realized it had gotten so late, and from the look of realization flashing across Shadow’s face, Sonic could tell the agent hadn’t either. 

After a drawn-out period of admiring space, Shadow brought his attention back to Sonic and pointed an accusing finger at him. “Why do you want my cell number so bad, hedgehog?” Shadow questioned, bewildered. “If you think I’m going to let you spam my inbox, you thought wrong.”

“I won’t do that!” Sonic assured nervously. “Nothing besides business!”

“You...” Shadow started before falling silent. Sonic went to reply, but Shadow quickly distracted him by holding his hand out expectantly. “Hand over your phone, Sonic.”

“Right,” Sonic stuttered, butterflies tickling his stomach at Shadow opening a door for him. His hands fumbled around in his long quills until he grasped onto his phone with a tight grip. “Here you go.”

Shadow gingerly took the phone, his gloves soundless as he tapped away on the screen. In a second, Sonic's phone was back in his hands. There was a new contact in the ‘S’ section. _ Shadow the Hedgehog_. Sonic had to swallow back his excitement at the sight. 

“Well, faker? My emerald,” Shadow murmured, and Sonic felt like he was in a trance when he handed over the yellow emerald, his gloved hand brushing against Shadow’s. His hand felt like it was on fire, and suddenly Sonic was thankful he would have ample time to himself for the next couple of hours. Shadow glanced at the emerald before sticking it in his quills along with the other one. “Remember, hedgehog: business _ only_.”

Sonic waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, old man. No fun allowed.” 

A large finger was pressed into his chest, the fabric of the gloves unable to cushion the sharp claws underneath completely. “I mean it. Business only.”

“Alright, _ Chaos!” _Sonic huffed, swatting away the offending hand. If he had let Shadow press any harder, he wasn’t sure the indentation from the tip of the agent’s claws would go away. “Now that that’s settled, what should we do?”

Shadow started to walk back to his motorcycle as he spoke. “I am going to resume my duties and assure the town folk the mountain is, in fact, _ not _ collapsing. _ You, _on the other hand, can do whatever you please with what I said in mind.” 

The agent climbed onto his motorcycle, reaching into his serrated quills and bringing out the red Chaos Emerald. Shadow placed the emerald in his motorcycle before turning back to Sonic. “Till next time,” he said gruffly. 

Sonic took his chance and sped over to Shadow, his hand coming to curl across one of the handlebars of the motorcycle. He had placed his hand a hair’s breadth away from his rival's, and the fur that brushed up against the other’s arm felt electrified. Sonic brought his other hand up and gently pressed his own finger onto Shadow’s covered chest. For a moment, Sonic was bitter that Shadow was wearing a shirt when he was finally allowed to touch him. 

“Don’t forget to text back,” he said, his voice low but steady. The only thing that betrayed his nervousness at such close proximity with the biohog were the anxious movements of his tail. “See ya, Stripes.”

Shadow’s knuckles were white with how hard they were gripping the handlebars, and his ears stood up rigidly. He glared at the hero with an intimidating and cold expression but when the agent quickly licked his lips, Sonic felt a little less unsure. 

The hero backed away and waved as red light engulfed Shadow after he called out the command. Chaos Control whisked the agent away, leaving Sonic to peer up at the sky contemplatively. His heart was in his ears, his hand on fire, but before the hero got too distracted by his thoughts, he lifted the wrist with his communicator up to his mouth and called Tails. 

“_Sonic! What’s up?” _

“Tails. I’m in Chun-nan with my car and I need an emergency pick-up asap.”

“_You're joking. What happened to your emerald?” _

“Afraid not, little buddy,” Sonic laughed. “And I'll tell you later, I promise. Help me out, please?”

The line went silent and Sonic bit his lip in anticipation. Before long, there was a determined _ hmph _ from Tails’ side and a loving smile grew on Sonic’s lips. 

_“You got it, bro!”_ Tails said, metal clanking in the background as the fox kit began to move. _“Send me your coordinates and I’ll be there as fast as I can!”_

“Love you, bud. I owe you big time,” Sonic said in response before sending off the coordinates and sliding into his car. He reclined the driver’s seat and relaxed his body. The view at the peak was nothing to scoff at, and Sonic found himself speechless at the beauty of the night sky. 

_“Nah, it’s cool, big bro. I’ll see you soon!”_

The line went dead and Sonic thanked his lucky stars for having Tails as his little brother. _ What would I do without him? _ The hero thought, _w__hat a good kid. _

He lay silently for a couple of minutes before caving in and pulling out his phone. He unlocked his screen and opened up his messages, creating a new conversation before typing out a text and tapping send. 

_ ME: hey shads it’s sonic. there’s nothing to do here :/ _

_ SHADOW: Perhaps I’ll go back then. _

_ ME: srs?!??!?!?_

_ SHADOW: No. _

Sonic frowned as he stared at his screen before letting out a chuckle. Shadow was actually responding so progress was progress, no matter how rocky the start was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in-between school work and lack of motivation, so I apologize for the slow updates. i had this stuck in my head for a while so I wanted to write it out before I lost it. 
> 
> i skimmed over for errors, if i didn't catch any i will hopefully have caught them by later in the day.
> 
> as always, comments and feedback are more than appreciated! esp since I’m still trying to figure my way around these characters !


End file.
